Gallagher Girls: Book 5
by Phoenixtears31
Summary: Cammie & Zach are officially together, & stronger than ever but Cammie's still wanted by the Circle of Cavan. Now that she knows about the micro disk her dad was building, it's up to her to figure out what it does and why the C of C wants it. Disclaimer:
1. Chapter 1

If you're reading this story, you've probably already read my other Gallagher Girls Story.

Just in case you didn't read my other Gallagher Girls Story, go read it, or this one wont make any sense.

I hope you enjoy the first chapter. :)

**Chapter One: Trust**

I was running, it was just after 5pm, and the temperature was freezing cold. The wind smacked my face, giving me whiplash as I ran. My breathing came in staggers, I was looking all over the place for my pursuer, but I think I've lost him. I stopped and took a breather. My hands on my knees, I bent over, starring at the cobblestone. Cobblestone? How far had I run, where exactly was I? Who was this person chasing after me?-- Well the obvious answer to that was the C of C. I had the five W's stuck in my head, who, what, where, when and why. My breathing went back to regular and I started running again, I turned a corner and smacked into somebody. I stumbled backwards and fell on my ass, so did they. I quickly jumped to my feet, and they copied me.

We got into a battle, I kicked; he parried, I used all of my P&E training but nothing surprised him. I was rammed into a wall, and little rocks spewed out of it, some of them grazed my arms, but I didn't feel the pain. I punched him in the stomach, he moved back and kicked me in the side of the face. That time I felt the pain, but I didn't let it show on my face, I double round house kicked him, flipped him on his back, and straddled him. I smacked his face, and then I asked, "Who are you?" He obviously didn't respond, so I punched him in the eye. "Answer my question," I demanded pressing my legs tighter around his arms and stomach. His legs where free, and he managed to kick me off him. I rolled while my body was in ball, my shirt ripped on something sharp, I grimaced. I rolled up, then stood up, facing my attacker. He had a knife in his hands. I just smiled pleasantly, we've been taught how to fight with knife's, guns, police batons, anything really, you name it.

He began coming at me, I sidestepped and ran in toward him, missing the knife, I punched him in the stomach again, this time he doubled over. I must have hit him in the ribs, so I kicked him again, and then I shoved him back on the ground, repositioning myself so his arms and legs where held down. I pried the knife out of his hands and held it at his neck. "Who are you, what do you want with me, who do you work for, and do you have any information concerning Mr. Morgan?" I asked, he didn't respond, so I shoved the knife a little deeper into his neck. He gasped, "I'm Blake!" I was shocked, I should've recognized him, but my brain hadn't remembered anything about the kidnapping for a while,-- what's that psychological explanation for not remembering something? Oh right, repressed memories, so I forgot what he had looked like. That didn't make me loosen my grip though. I shoved the knife in a little harder, he started gasping for air. "I've been sent out to capture you, I work for the Circle of Cavan, and Mr. Morgan was creating a disk while he was captured, tortured, and killed," he finished answering all my questions, the knife still at his throat.

"What was the disk for?" I demanded.

"It's some sort of micro disk, small enough to fit into a cell phone, but big enough to put into a laptop or a desktop. That's all I know," he finished gasping for air again, I loosened my grip on the knife and nothing else. He continued, "I think you broke one of my ribs."

"Good," was all I responded.

"So you know then? I was the one who shot you?" Blake asked, genuinely concerned, for my health or his, I wasn't quit sure.

"I only did it because you had no other choice! You would've broken about fifty other bones fighting Scarlet, which thanks to your mom is now dead. I appreciate that by the way. Now I work for someone ten times better. You where better off unconscious until your rescue team got there, had I not been working security that night, they would've all died instantly. I saw them cut the wires on the camera's. I saved your friends. Even if I did shoot you," he was pleading with me, trying to make me let him go free. I wasn't going to be so nice, I just tuned him out as I said, "I need back up, NOW!" Into my necklace that Liz had modified into a comms unit. I was forced to wear whenever I went out, and Zach had the other one. I turned to face him again, I punched him the eye again, "What the hell was that for?" He asked. I answered, "Because you shot me, I figured beating you to a pulp is only fair payback." He sighed, and we didn't talk until Zach and Mr. Solomon had arrived.

"Very good Ms. Morgan," Mr. Solomon said as if it where just another CoveOps assignment, instead of reality.

"He's the one who shot me, he's been tailing me whenever I go outside, at least I think it's the same person," I looked at him, "Are you the same person that's been tailing me?" He nodded his head as much as he could while I still had the knife in his throat. Mr. Solomon gave me a napotine patch and I smacked it on his cheek. He was asleep instantly, and I got off of him. Zach looked at me and I looked back at him, he didn't look to happy. So I dropped my look to the cobblestone, which reminded me and I asked the question, "Where exactly are we?" They both looked at me then, Zach titled his head and asked, "You don't know where you are?" I answered, "No. Should I?" Zach and Mr. Solomon looked at each other with an expression of worry quickly written across their faces.

"One minute I was sitting by the Roseville fountain, the next it goes dark, I think I was asleep, I got tossed out somewhere, and then I ended up here and ran for about an hour. Using every counter surveillance I could think of and then I ran into him," I answered their unasked question and then continued, "Shit! I was kidnapped again, wasn't I?" I asked.

"It appears so, but why they only dropped you off here instead of bringing you back to their headquarters is beyond me. Maybe there was an agent looking out for you Ms. Morgan, why where you out in Roseville anyways?" Mr. Solomon asked.

"I, um, okay fine! I was sick and tired of being watched, I wanted to take a walk outside the school grounds, so I snuck out!" I said exasperated, I started again, "Don't give me that look Zach! I'm sick and tired of being stuck inside all the time, I'm tired of not being able to go on CoveOps assignments, my spy training is slowly dipping. I needed time to pull myself together before I broke down and destroyed something," I finished now yelling at the pair of them. I took a couple steps back so I was against the stone wall, then I slid down the side of it and was in a ball, my head in my knees. As I let all my frustrations flow out of me.

"I'll take this gentlemen into C.I.A custody and let you two talk," Mr. Solomon said, while picking up Blake's body and dragging him around the corner to where I assumed he had a parked car waiting for us.

Zach slid down next to me, and all I could do was lean into his shoulder and cry my eyes out. He must think I'm such a baby, at the thought of that, I cried even harder. I wasn't worthy of baring the Cameron and Morgan family name, I wasn't worthy of being a spy or a pavement artist, I wasn't worthy of being Zach's girlfriend, at this point I just wasn't feeling worthy of anything. The past month had really done me in, I was a mess. Zach's arm had slipped around my waist without my knowledge.--See what I mean when I've become sloppy?! I cried harder at that. He was rubbing my shoulders and whispering things in my ear, I barely heard a word he said, I was to busy sobbing my eyes out. I let out a whimper, then I looked up at him, he looked down at me, and then I noticed his shoulder was wall wet, and he didn't seem to care.

"Speak to me," Zach said, raising his eyebrows.

I just looked at him with confusion written across my tear streaked face, my eyes not clearly seeing him because they had gone all red and puffy. So he whispered in my ear, "What's on your mind, Gallagher Girl?" I could feel his hot breath on my neck and it sent a shiver down my spine. "I'm not worthy of bearing both the Cameron and Morgan family name, I'm not worthy of being a pavement artist, and I'm definitely not worthy of being you girlfriend," I mumbled into his arm where I slouched back down into, it was the only thing that felt familiar.

"Why would you think that? You're the best spy in your year, you're the only one who could trail Mr. Smith in your freshman year, (Was it there freshmen year?!) and if that doesn't account for anything, then how come you're the only one who could be kidnapped twice and get away both times? Even if you had help both times, plus if I didn't think you where worthy of being my girlfriend, I wouldn't have asked you to be. You're all that I think about Cam, you worried me when I heard my watch beep like crazy and then your strained voice come through it," he was mumbling again, a habit he had picked up whenever he was nervous around me. So instead of letting him finish, I kissed him full on the mouth.

We pulled back, "That's my Gallagher Girl," he smirked.

"I know I was weak, but I've been so stressed, every time I close my eyes I see images that I don't want to see ever again. I get a couple hours of sleep a night and then I have to get up for classes, it's just been so hard, and everyone keeps asking me if I'm okay, or do I need anything, and I can't stand it. It feels like I'm being kept in a box!" I responded frustrated, throwing my arms in the air.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've helped you with your homework, I would've done a lot of things differently, had I known! You can't keep things locked up like that, you need to be able to trust someone!" Zach was angry now, I felt really bad for not telling him sooner and making him angry, but at least it was out of the way.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry, but I didn't know who to tell, and I didn't really wanna talk about it either," I apologized.

"I'm sorry too, I should've realized you where suffering, I should've realized a lot of things. I've had some things running through my mind as well, and they wont get out! I see you lying hopelessly in the hospital bed, and I keep seeing the same vision of Blake shooting you, and it just plays on repeat," He held back a sob, 'it must've really hurt him to see me like that,' I thought.

"I think we both need to stop holding so much in, I know in a spies life you can't trust anyone, but we have to be able to trust each other. Or we'll end up worse than this, if we keep going," I stated looking at him.

"We have to promise each other that if something is bothering us, we'll go to each other," Zach said looking back at me. I nodded my head in agreement.

"That eye looks really bad, I want Solomon to beat the crap out of him," he said then tried touching it, but I backed away, it still hurt like hell.

"Sorry, it still hurts," I responded to his confuse look.

"Let's get you home," he ordered. He stood up, grabbed my hand, and I took it while getting up. We walked back to Mr. Solomon's car, and he let us in. I fell asleep in Zach's arms as soon as we started moving, with the unconscious Blake in the front seat.

**_I hope you guys liked it! I know it's got a lot of dialouge but I made this up on the spot. _**

**_Confession time: I made the last story up on the spot as well, along with the oneshot I wrote._**

**_I have no idea where this storie's going, so if it's confusing, hang in there!! _**

**_R&R for me and I'll R&R for you! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Interrogation Tactics**

**Solomon's point of view**

The car ride back to Virginia was a long one, it was about three hours long and I had to knock Blake back out twice. They really need to put more nap stuff in those napotine patches. Cammie was asleep in Zach arms, and Zach was looking out the window, obviously thinking hard about something. I wanted to pry and ask a ton of questions but I kept my distance. We arrived back at school and I dropped them off, now that Blackthrone wasn't safe, the boys moved into Gallagher Academy for good. This was probably the best idea, since I didn't have to travel half way around the world to tell them they're going on a joint mission.

So I drove back to the C.I.A headquarters and brought in Blake with Mr. Dubai's help. We sat him in a chair in the interrogation room and waited for his consciousness. The room I've noticed hasn't changed much over the years, it's still plain cement walls, and has a high ceiling, only a few lamps lit for lighting, and it still had its one sided see through mirror across from where I sat. Blake starts to stir, his eyes open and immediately he starts looking around, and he mumbles a very impolite word under his breath. I slam the desk table, and he sits up straighter and looks me in the eye.

"Well, you know why we've brought you hear, tell us what we need to know, and you can get off easy. Make us push you, and you get punishment," I said in my deepest scariest voice. He nods his head like a coward. So my partner starts asking questions "Were you tailing Ms. Cameron Morgan on this evening of Thursday, the 17th of January? Blake nods his head, Mr. Dubai writes down his answer, "Why where you tailing Ms. Cameron Morgan on this Thursday evening?" Blake keeps mouth shut, and doesn't respond, so I stand up, about to hit him, until we hear him mutter, "I was ordered to by the Circle of Cavan." Mr. Dubai takes down his answer again, so I ask a question, "Why does the Circle of Cavan want Ms. Cameron Morgan." He shakes his head, "What does no have to do with anything?" I spat. "I have no idea why the Circle of Cavan wants Ms. Cameron Morgan, all I know is that I've been sent out on numerous accounts to capture her," was his reply. Mr. Dubai copied his statement down next to his notes.

I was starting to get bored, this bad cop, good cop thing obviously wasn't needed. Blake was willing to give up any information if it meant his sentence was going to be shorter. So Mr. Dubai nods his head in my direction to ask the one question I've been dying to ask, "Why did you shot Ms. Cameron Morgan?" His head bowed down, his hands curled into fists, he found his strength again and looked us both in the eyes and said, "She was better off shot than fighting Scarlet, you know that, and I know that. Scarlet would've torn her to pieces. She was already weak from not eating, and on top of it all, all the beating they did to her. She was in no state to run, fight, whatever, so I put her out of her misery for a couple of days." His eyes weren't dilated, and his breathing was steady, which meant he was either a really good liar, or he was telling us the truth. I'd like to think he was telling us the truth, but I know better. Anybody who shoots somebody has to have a malicious side to them. He obviously did, he was after all, working for the Circle of Cavan. A known terrorist group, who liked to use science and technology to destroy the world. Why they wanted Cameron was beyond my knowledge. So I decided to see if this 'bad cop' could figure it out, "You know what I think? I think you're full of bullshit. I think you secretly wanted her dead. You where just to much of a coward to shoot her directly in the head or the heart, so you decided you'd make her suffer, shot her somewhere in the chest. Now tell me, Mr. Blacken, why does the Circle of Cavan want Ms. Cameron Morgan, and DO NOT GIVE ME 'I DON'T KNOW' FOR AN ANSWER!" I screamed at him. He was scared shitless; while I was talking I had gotten up, grabbed the front of his collared shirt and banged him against the wall. He was sputtering, trying to breath. I loosened my grip. "Alright, alright, fine! I'll confess, just let go of me!" He yelled back in my face. That didn't make me happy, so I pushed him against the wall one more time, and dropped him. He fell to the floor, gasping for air. I walked back to my seat, put my elbows on the table, and rested my chin on my folded hands; I let my lips turn up into an evil smile. He got up, and dropped down in his seat after a few minutes.

"Her dad was working on a micro disk when he was found; he was tortured for information on it. Then he was eventually killed when we got the information we needed. Apparently Mr. Morgan had planted part of that micro disk in one of Cameron's teeth. He wanted to test the final disk on an actual human, instead of just an animal. I don't know if the whole disk is needed to work, but I'm assuming it's not, since only part of it is inside Cameron. To this day, she still walks around with part of that micro disk in her mouth. We're not sure what did it does, but it can't be good if the Circle of Cavan wants it," he finished then asked, "Are we done her, because I could really use the bathroom."

I nodded my head, and walked out of the room in a daze; Mr. Dubai followed me, and locked the door behind him. Letting the security guards take care of Blake now. "How do we figure out what that disk does if part of it is inside Cameron?" I asked him while we walked down the hallway. He just looked at me, "We don't. If it's in Cameron's tooth, then I'm sure it's a highly specialized tracking device," he answered.

"What if it's not? What if it's something more? Something we where supposed to figure out before they did?" I asked.

"Joe, don't worry about it right now. We'll have to set up a mission and fight the Circle of Cavan, if they ever get a hold of that disk, they could make copies. And that would be bad, very bad, if it is something more than a tracking device that is. They've got to have more information, not relying all the information to Mr. Blacken was the smartest thing they could have done. They knew he would eventually get caught. It's like they're trying to send us clues or set us up."

He stopped in front of his office, looked at me with an intense stare, changing the subject completely, "I know you still think he's out there, but you heard him. He's not, take care of his daughter, and train her better than anyone else you've ever trained. I've got a mission in a week and I need to prepare for it. Get a good night sleep. I'll see you soon," he walked in and shut the door, leaving me to stare at the bullet proof glass door with the CIA's symbol on it. I walked down to the car and hopped in it. Then drove back to the school, parked it, and walked down to my office.

**Chapter Two Part Two**

**Cammie's Point of View**

We walked through the big double doors, and stopped in the main hallway. I looked at him and said, "You know that was the best sleep I've gotten in a while. No dreams, just plain sleep."

He looked at me as though he wasn't really seeing me, so I finished, "I felt safe." He understood then, and he made eye contact, "I don't know if we'd be able to pull it off, but why don't I sneak into your room? If we get in trouble, who cares, but I'm sure your room mates wont mind. Maybe I'll finally get a good nights sleep as well," he whispered the last part. I nodded my head and told him to meet me there at 11. It was only 9:30 after all, and I still had homework to get done.

I walked into my dorm and was immediately engulfed in hugs, and screams. "We've been worried sick about you! When you didn't show up to dinner I knew something was wrong. Then we noticed Zach disappear and Mr. Solomon. You've got some explaining to do!" Bex yelled at me, so I sat down on my bed and retold the story. "Why didn't you tell us you where sneaking out into town?! I would've gone with you," Bex yelled at me again. "Look, it's nice that you all care so much, but really, I just needed to get away from everyone. I couldn't stand being kept in a box any longer, and I snapped. I went out and got some fresh air. It's not that big of deal," I finished looking at them all.

"Oh yes, because that black eye of yours is no big deal," Bex responded sarcastically.

Macey looked at me, completely ignoring Bex and said, "I know what you mean. Last year there where so many times when I wanted to kill your aunt that I almost did, but then I remembered what happened at the roof in Boston and knew it was for my own good. So I cooled down by running outside."

"I've tried it, nothing works. I keep seeing these same images in my head, and all I want to do is escape my own thoughts sometimes. Roseville seemed like the perfect idea, it's the closest thing we have to normalcy around here," I explained then I continued, "I've got homework to do, anybody want to come to the library with me?" They all agreed, so we joined in a straight row, and walked to the library. Liz and Macey were in a heated argument about who was hotter, Taylor Launter or Robert Patterson. Bex nudge me and said, "So what else what happened on the car ride home? Zach was with you," she said smugly.

"I fell asleep wedged inside his armpit basically. I loved every minute of it. It was the first decent sleep I've had all month," I looked at her seriously, and she seemed to understand that that was all that happened, because she didn't pester me for more details.

We worked on our homework until about 10:30 and walked back to our dorm rooms, we where out cold by 11. Zach was able to sneak in with no problem because I didn't really lock the door. He nudged me and I slide over to make room for him. I turned to face him in the dark and whispered, "They where really upset that I snuck out without them, well at least Bex was." He held me tighter and whispered really softly in my ear, "You've got to promise me you won't leave the school grounds unless I'm with you." I nodded my head and said, "I promise." I then kissed him on the cheek and closed my eyes, we were asleep instantly.

_**I'm so sorry it took so long to update!!! **_

_**First my computer didn't work, I had to reformat it twice! Then upload Microsoft word three times, and then fanfiction's site wouldn't upload my word documents. (So it's not like I could update anyways!)**** It's been a crappy week, until this weekend came around. **_

_**I hope everyone has a save and fun holiday! **_

_**P.S: I would like EVERYONE whose favorited (I know it's not a word, but hey, I couldn't think of anything else)/story alerted this story to review this chapter or any other chapter of your choosing. (It would seriously make my weekend, and the next chapter come out sooner. Like always you R&R for me, I'll R&R for you! If you have a story to read anyways. :)  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Code Black**

You ever get that feeling like someone's watching you while you sleep? Well, that's exactly how I felt around six thirty in the morning. I bolted right up, and accidentally kicked somebody in the process. Wait? Someone else was in my bed?! I looked over to see Zachary Goode curled up in a ball facing the opposite direction. I sighed; he was so cute when he was asleep. Then the starring thing happened again, I turned to face my three roommates over my bed with gaping mouths.

"What is _he_ doing here?" whisper slash hissed Bex.

"We, um, I have no idea," I lied horribly.

"Wave the B.S flag Macey, because she totally knows _why_ Zachary Goode is curled up in a ball, in _her bed_," Bex whisper slash hissed again.

"The B.S flag? Honestly Bex, you come up with weirdest sayings," I whispered back ignoring the first question she asked.

"Stop changing the subject and wake him up, before someone else finds out! Then you're going to tell us what he's doing here, in _your_ bed, and how he got _in_," Bex snapped.

So I whispered in Zach's ear, he sat right up, his expression confused for a split second, and then he regained control of his emotions, he smirked. "Hello ladies, nice of you to drop in."

"Us, drop in? Have you gone mad? If you two where caught in the _same bed_ together, you two would be in very big trouble right now," Bex said matter-of-factly.

"I know the risks, Baxter. No need to worry about that. That's what makes it fun right? Anyways, what time is it?" Zach asked acting like his usual annoying self, his cover.

"It's six thirty; get back to your dorm room before anyone notices your absence," Bex answered his question.

"Someone's not a morning person, I'll be leaving now," Zach teased while getting up out of bed, he kissed me on the forehead, and left with a wave of his hand.

"What was he doing _here_?!" Bex practically shouted.

Macey and Liz where watching us like a tennis match, both of them not daring to talk, fear of Bex shouting at them, because lets face it, when Bex's mad, she's not someone to be around. I'd be more afraid of Bex mad than Macey, lets put it that way. I've seen Macey mad too, she's pretty frightening.

"I don't see what the big deal is, all we did was sleep. It's not like we _did_ anything," I said only sounding slightly annoyed.

"That's not the point; the point is most guys his age only have one thing on their mind. And that's sex. Simple as that, you Cam are in no position for that. Getting pregnant would be very bad for your career, plus the fact that he got in our dorm without our knowledge scares me more than you two doing _it_," Bex rambled on.

"Look," I said a little louder than her to stop her talking, then I continued in a whisper incase we had received eavesdroppers, "Zach and I aren't like that, we both have a hard time falling asleep at night because of nightmares, or seeing flashes of images of things that happened to us back in the Circle of Cavan. We both wanted a little reassurance at night, and the best way to do that is to be in the same place at the same time," I ended looking at her in the eyes to tell her that I wasn't lying.

"Cam, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get all parental on you, but _him_ being in _here_ just shocked the crap out of me. I didn't even hear him come in last night, that's what scares me the most," Bex finished.

"And it annoys you the most," I teased.

"Shut it, we're going to be late for breakfast if we keep talking in here," Bex said coming back to her senses.

I looked at Macey and asked, "Is that what guys think about most of the time?" She looked at me as if I had gone crazy then asked, "You really don't know the answer to that one?" I shook my head no, and she sighed, "Most guys his age only think about sex, and well, at a school like his; being cooler than James Bond," she stopped talking and started walking toward the closet, reaching it she opened the door and then stopped and looked back at us for dramatic effect and finished, "Zachary Goode could totally pull off being the next James Bond, I'll give him that."

We where all stunned, that's the first time she's ever complimented him. Then Bex piped in, "I totally agree with that statement. Even if it does annoy the crap out of me." I was stunned yet again, because for as long as I've known her, she had always wanted to be the one to kick James Bond ass. Coming from Bex, that's the best compliment you could get.

"In other words Cammie," Liz chipped in, "we all approve of you dating him. Since we all haven't told you whether or not we approve."

"Thanks guys, that means a lot," I responded.

We all walked down to breakfast at 7, and found Zach sitting at our table with Grant and Jonas eating waffles, with a big pile of syrup on his plate. Grant and Jonas both had cinnamon rolls on theirs, and where talking about which of the 'Ocean's Eleven' movies where better. I sat down next to Zach and smiled at him, he smirked back. He whispered, "So did Bex give you thirty lashings for having me in your bed?" I forced laughed, "Ha-ha, very funny Zach. She was worried about the security. Not so much you being in the same bed as me. Plus she's worried about me getting pregnant, if you catch my drift," I whispered back, with a playful smile plastered on my face. At the mention of pregnant he went deathly white, and pushed his plate away from him. I grabbed a cinnamon roll and started picking at it; my first class was P&E so I didn't really wanna fight on a full stomach.

After breakfast Bex, Zach, Grant and I all headed down to the P&E barn, while Macey went to Madam Debany's class, and Liz and Jonas went to the computer lab. We arrived at the P&E barn in a matter of seconds. The doors closed as soon as we walked in and our professor told us to get into pairs. We did as we where told, then she told us to spar, using everything we've learned so far. She'd be around checking to make sure we're doing the technique properly of course, but other than that we where on our own. I paired up with Zach and Bex paired up with Grant, then we'd switch on and off, occasionally fighting girls with girls, and guys with guys, and then well you get the pictured. When Zach was finally my partner again, I flipped him over my back and onto his before he could even do anything. He looked completely stunned, and I straddled over him. I was actually wondering if he knew anything about the disk and this was the first time I've had time to ask about it.

"You know when I captured Blake?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, how could I not? You where straddled across him like this when I arrived," he said with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Well I asked him a couple of questions before you and Solomon had gotten there," I continued but stopped suddenly because Zach had pushed himself up and twisted me around with my right arm bent behind my back. I started again, "he said something about a micro disk. –owe, watch it! That my dad was working on while he was captured," I said as I spun out of his grasp, kicking him in the gut, he caught my leg and we stayed there for a few minutes.

He asked, "What about the disk, Gallagher Girl."

"Do you know anything about this disk, or are you in the same boat as me?" I finally managed to ask, without being interrupted.

"Not a clue, we could see if Liz and Jonas can hack into the C.I.A database and try to find out what it actually is and does," he answered while he pushed my leg up, while letting go, he spun into my stomach and elbowed me. I flopped down on the mat in a humph. We heard a faint, "Nicely done Mr. Goode, keep up the good work," From our P&E professor as she walked by with a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other. My face had gone a slighter shade of pink and Zach looked down at me and smirked. The final bell had rung and Zach helped me up off the mat, we grabbed our things and headed out toward the main building.

While we where walking I noticed a few things had changed in the couple of hours we where in the P&E barn. For one, two cars where sitting out of the way, they where small European style cars, not like the smart cars, just smaller cars than normal. They had black tinted windows and where painted black, the rims on the car where also black, and they both looked exactly the same. I didn't pay them much attention because I figured they where probably lost or making a cell phone call. Since it is illegal to drive and talk on the phone at the same time.—but I did find it weird that two cars that looked exactly the same on the outside where sitting on the side of the road, within a couple hundred feet from our front gate. Another thing I noticed which wasn't as important was the fact that someone had mowed the lawns, and trimmed the bushes.

Zach noticed me looking across the grounds, "Come on Cam, lets get you inside the building," his voice sounding a little too demanding.

"Zach, I honestly don't see what the big deal is, they're just sitting there. Maybe they're on their cell phone or something."

"Just come on, if we don't hurry, we'll be late for COW," he responded trying to get me to move faster. So I did, just because I didn't wanna listen to him worry about the two cars. As soon as we reached the hallway to the main building, everything went black. The sirens turned on, and the loud speaker was shouting "Code black! Code black" I looked at Zach in the dark corridor, and I could see his head turn toward me. We where both probably remembering the last time we where together under a code black. "Lets head towards my dorm! We've got extra security on it now, just in case something like this happened!" I yelled over the sirens, he nodded and we ran towards my room hand in hand.

On the way there however, we ran right into my mother, who shouted, "Oh thank goodness!" She motioned for us to follow her and we did, but before we could reach our destination we where ambushed. Two men and one women where running at us, just like on the roof in Boston, except this time there where no helicopters or getaway cars. My mother turned to Zach, "Take Cammie and get her out of here! There maybe more," she threw a pair of keys at him which he caught. "Take my car, do what you have to, call me in an hour and let me know where you are," she finished and started fighting. Zach grabbed my hand and ran away from the fight. He looked at me while he was running, then screamed, "Where's the closest passageway out of here?!" I shouted back, "Behind Gillian Gallagher's portrait, but I doubt we'll be able to use it, the sword goes underground when there's a code black, the other one is back in the main corridor, by the CoveOps entrance. We'll be able to use that one, we used it when Dr. Steve stole the Alumni disk."

He nodded his head and we ran that way, the keys dangling off the tips of his fingers while we ran. We got there and I pushed the stone into the wall and a door slid to the side of the wall, revealing a filthy crawl space. We got down on our hands and knees and crawled through tunnel, the door sliding shut behind us, as it blocked out the sirens of the code black. I got to the end first and pulled out a stone that was a different color than the rest. Another door slid open and we exited the school, crawling out of the passageway, we got up, and dusted our self's off, then we ran towards my moms car.

_**Hope you guys liked it! Sorry it took a little a longer to get out than usual. I had writers block over the long weekend, but I was able to get out of it .--as you can see. **_

_**Go click the little green review box, you know you want too!! ;)  
**_

_**Hope everyone had a good holiday!  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**A Race to Safety**

We climbed in my moms Volks Wagon Jetta; Zach put the keys in the ignition and the engine roared to life. He then proceeded to drive us out of the school gates that where being open by bubble gum guard. He shifted and I felt the engine go faster, we where being followed. Two other cars where behind us, obviously the ones that where sitting by the front gates earlier. Zach looked at me, "Cheek the back seat for guns." I found two guns with ammunition inside it already, I handed one to Zach, he just gave it back to me and said, "You focus on the enemies, I gotta drive. Where's Solomon's safe house?" I looked back at him in shock, but I recovered quickly, then I gave him the directions. As soon as I was done, the back windshield blew out. Glass flew everywhere; I ducked just narrowly missing a piece of glass.

I heard Zach swear then swerve to avoid on coming traffic. He shifted again, pushing the engine even faster this time. I climbed through to the back seat, and shot at the two cars. I knocked out their windshields and one of the passengers. We where hitting a road work section, Zach took up speed; there was a ramp up a head. They where shooting at us like crazy, almost hitting our tires and blowing them out. We where heading straight toward the ramp, and I screamed, "Zach! What are you doing? Where gonna crash!" He yelled back at me, "Hold on to something!" So I held onto the handle in the backseat and the car went up that ramp like an airplane taking to the sky. He shifted the engine in mid air, and then we came down as soon as we went up, the car bouncing slightly as we landed. We recovered quickly, back to speeding down the Virginia highway. One car had slammed into the ramp and it exploded. The fire was a brilliant color orange, with the construction workers hurrying to their aid while some had been blown backwards due to the force of the explosion. The other car however, was smart enough to go around it, and soon it was catching up to us.

I got the guns back out and began aiming for their tires. It was a lot harder than it looks like in those spy movies because Zach was moving in and out of traffic, and I didn't wanna hit somebody else by mistake. I finally managed to blow out one of their tires, and they crashed into another car. Then that car hit somebody else, and so on until they caused a five way accident and a huge traffic jam. We kept on moving, ignoring all the honking horns, swerving in and out still. I was finally able to get back to the front seat and relax when we reached the halfway mark.

The night grew on, the moon was rising in the sky, and the first of the stars where coming out. The headlights where the only lights on the darken road. The trees where fuller than the last time I had been here, but they still had that eerier sense to them. Zach was sound asleep in the passenger seat, we had switched places once we where sure there wasn't anybody else following us. There were so many things running through my mind, 'was my mom alright? Was she even alive? Who where those people, if they weren't the Circle of Cavan? Does the micro disk have anything to do with them wanting me so badly? How many other people at the Gallagher Academy had gotten hurt during the code black while I ran away like a coward?' I chocked back a sob, thinking about my mom was probably not the smartest idea. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost her too. We needed to get there quickly so I could call her and make sure she was okay.

I shifted for the first time in a while, the car lurched forward and the engine roared it's self out of cruise control. I stepped down on the gas peddle and we started moving at twice the speed we where supposed. I started thinking about my mom again, which led me to think about my dad, which ended up with my eyes holding back tears. I let them fall after a few minutes of trying and failing at holding them back. So I finally knew the truth, he was tortured and then killed after he refused to give them information about the disk. What I wanted to know was what made this disk so special and where it was so I could get it before they did. I wanted revenge for my dad, and for all the shit they put me through last semester and I was going to get it.

We had reached Mr. Solomon's safe house without any tails and without any harm to us. Which is a first believe me. I kissed Zach on the cheek, startling him and told him to get up because we where there. I got our bags out that we had brought with us from the P&E barn and stopped short remembering the trip wires. Zach walked next to me and said, "I just disarmed them, I'll turn them back on when we get inside." I nodded my head, too exhausted to ask how he knew where the disarming box was. I'd drill him in the morning when we've both had a good nights sleep.

I walked into the cabin and immediately my head was full of images from the previous times I had been here. I felt a little woozy and almost fell over from the head rush, if Zach hadn't been there to catch me, I would've. "Go lay down on the bed, I'll call your mom and tell her that we're safe," he didn't really give room to argue because he walked into the kitchen and start dialing. I heard him talking as I got into my pj's and got ready for bed, there where a lot of "yes sirs, and no sirs, and I don't knows," so I figured he must be getting debriefed on what happened after we left. He came over after he was done and sat down next to me on the bed. "Your mom's fine so is Bex, Liz, and Macey," He answered me before I even had time to ask. I nodded my head again, relief washing through me. I looked at up at him, "What about Grant and Jonas?" He responded, "They're both fine as well, nobody got hurt, or kid napped. They left as soon as we reached the passageway, and followed us by car. The Code Black had ended as soon as we reached the end of the crawl space, so they where able to catch up with us. They only want you, and they didn't dare do anything to drastic with the staff there."

Now that I knew everyone was safe and sound back at Gallagher I could finally get some rest. So I curled up underneath the blankets, while Zach got undressed and got ready for bed. When I was just about to fall asleep, Zach got underneath with me and he whispered in my ear, "I love you."

I whispered back, "I love you too." Then my eyes fluttered closed, and the last thing I saw was Zach smile and turn to face the other direction.

_**Hope you all liked this chapter! I had a fun time writing the car scene. **_

_**(Even though I have no clue how to drive a standard. I only know how to drive an automatic. **_

_**Does the shifting thing really make the car go faster? Or am I just making that up?)**_

_**I hope I had enough details in there for the car chase, if not I'll edited this chapter and add more so you can get a better picture of it. :) **_

_**Review, review, review!! (Please?!)  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Kissing in the rain**

The next morning I woke up to the sounds of Zach swearing, and the smell of burning bacon. I rolled up out of bed and headed towards the kitchen. My hair was a mess; my face felt like it was full of sleepiness, and my shirt and bottoms where a wrinkled mess, but Zach looked so much worse. He had bits of bacon stuck to his shirt, and it looked like scramble eggs where everywhere. I cleared my throat and he looked over at me, then I couldn't help it, I started cracking up. His face was serious, and I couldn't help but laugh even more.

"Why don't I cook?" I asked while taking a break from laughing.

"Fine," he sighed. Then he went and sat over at the kitchen table picking bacon bits off his shirt. I looked him over, and laughed again. He picked a piece of bacon off of himself and threw it at me. I dodge it, and started cooking our breakfast. The silence was becoming uneasy and I glanced over at Zach and saw him asleep at the table, with his head in his folded arms on the table. I sighed, and finished cooking breakfast. I set the plates down gently, and he woke with a start. "Sorry," I apologized. He just nodded and said thanks while he garbage his eggs and bacon down. After we were both done, I looked at him more closely. He still had his white t-shirt on, but his shorts weren't on. He was only wearing his boxers, and then I moved back up to his face and noticed he had dark circles under his eyes. "Have you been sleeping okay?" I asked him, because it didn't look like he'd been sleeping at all. He answered, "Fine." I stood up, put my hands on the edge of the table and leaned over it; I looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Don't lie to me. Have you been sleeping okay?" I asked for the second time.

He sighed again, and then he did something that surprised me, he told me the truth, "I lied. I haven't been sleeping well, even when I'm sleeping with you. I wake up at least four times a night from nightmares and I feel so weak. I can't get any sleep without Scarlet haunting me!" He raised his voice at the last part, and I just sat back down in stunned silence. "What should we do?" I whispered asked, because I had no idea what to do for him, I felt kind of guilty too, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

"I don't know, I'm not taking sleeping pills though, once you're on them, you're hooked, so I've heard anyways. I guess we should try a different method. I'll just stay up twenty four hours and then sleep the next night," Zach said.

"No. That wont work, it'll throw your internal clock off, we'll see how tonight goes, and if you still can't sleep then we'll see if the twenty four hour thing will," he nodded his head in agreement, I was going to drill him about how he knew about this place, but I figured it could wait till tomorrow. So I asked other pressing questions. "How long are we here till? I'm not hiding out like a coward forever," I said through clenched teeth.

"I'm not sure, until Solomon comes and collects us. We can't be driving around in that car until it's fixed, plus it's recognizable to the enemies. So it's not like we can just jump in it and drive off. We're lucky we got here unscathed," he finished and I nodded my head agreement. I yawned, I was still tired but I didn't want to go back to bed. So I told him I was going to go down to the lake and practice. He said something about trying to get some sleep. So we parted and I walked down towards the lake, I shivered, I hadn't realized how cold it was. It was still January after all. I decided to start with a run and work my way that way. After training for about two hours I walked back to the cabin to find a sleeping Zach in the bed, I smiled and went to change out of my workout clothes. Not wanting to wake him, I went back outside and explored some more. Nothing's changed but it did give me a good hour to let Zach sleep, so I went back inside and he was already up and sitting on the couch starring out the wide window in front of him.

I walked over to him cautiously, and sat down next to him. He moved closer to me and put an arm around my waste. I turned to look at him, and he turned to face me. We locked our eyes and glanced him one over. He seemed to have gotten a good sleep, since the bags where almost gone, and he looked lighter some how. He smiled and I grinned back at him, he leaned in, and I followed his movement, then our heads tilted and we kissed, his tongue escaped out of his mouth and poked at my lips, I parted mine a little for his tongue to enter. They danced around each others mouth for two minutes and thirty seconds before we broke apart breathless. Then we went back at it for another couple of minutes that seemed to turn into days, until we both couldn't breathe. We broke apart and slumped against the back of the couch.

"What are we going to do? This place doesn't have much, except a lake that we can't use, unless we really want to fish. A path in the woods for hiking, but I didn't explore it because I wasn't sure if there where anymore trip wires or other security measures. I mean there's the TV, but it doesn't look like there's cable at all," he shut me up with a kiss. Then he looked at me with a grin on his face and said, "I think we should go on a picnic."

"It's freezing outside! We'll catch a cold if we stay outside for a long period of time," I said exasperated. He shook his head and said, "Gallagher girl, you where out there for how long? Three hours? Do you feel sick at all? No, I didn't think so, I'll go make the lunch, you wait here," and with that he left to go make our picnic. I zoned out starring at the sparkling lake, and was jostled back to life when Zach waved his fingers in front of my face.

He held his hand out for mine, and I took it. Our fingers intertwined and I could've sworn I felt a jolt of something flash through my body, like electricity, but not that powerful. My heartbeat quickened and I knew that this was the only boy I wanted to be with.

We walked down to the lake and Zach produced a blanket out of thin air, he laid it down on the sand and we sat down. The picnic basket in the middle, he started taking out sandwiches, and then the soda's, following the bag of classic lays chips. He handed me a plate with the sandwich and chips on it then, he gave me a soda. I took it and thanked him. I figured now was as good as any, to see if he knew any information about what was happening.

"Zach?" I asked.

"Cammie," he mocked.

"I'm serious Zach; I have a few questions…." I trailed off, not sure how he was going to respond to that.

"About?" He asked me with his eye brows raised in question.

"The disk, and about how you knew about this place, or how you knew my mom had two guns in her backseat, or the fact that you seem to have knowledge of the fact that I love peanut butter sandwiches," I said without taking a breath.

He shook his head and sighed, "You obviously aren't telling me something, Gallagher Girl, because you seem to figure I know more than I let on," he stated.

"I haven't been hacking into Blackthrone if that's what you're asking," I insisted, because honestly I haven't—Liz has.

"Are you accusing me of hacking into Gallagher, then?" He mocked.

"No! I'm just asking because I feel like you're not telling me something, something huge, something important. I want the truth Zachary, are you hiding anything from me?" I said in my most sincere and dangerous voice. He flinched when I called him Zachary, he knew he was in trouble if he didn't tell me the truth; a split second too late, he answered, "No."

"Try that again," I demanded.

"You're ruining a very good picnic Cammie," Zach teased.

"Try again, Zach. I want the truth. What are you hiding from me?" I asked him again.

"You know they say you're good, but up until now, I never realized how good you really are. You're the only person who's caught me lying," he laughed but then he turned serious in a matter of point seconds.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but you have to promise me not to get physically violent with me for not telling you. What I'm about to tell is top secret, only a handful of employee's at the CIA know…" he trailed off, and then he continued with an even serious face on. I didn't know he could get that serious. "I'm not supposed to tell you anything, so I want your word that you won't tell anyone, and that includes Bex, Liz, and Macey."

"I promise."

"Good. The micro disk your dad was working on when he… well anyways, that's the main reason why the Circle of Cavan is after you. It's apparently planted in your tooth, and it's got some sort of information on it that can kill the CIA's database, new technology of some sort, plus the information on every employ ever," he concluded.

"My tooth," was all I could ask, because seriously, who thinks of putting a micro disk in someone's tooth?!

"Are you sure it's my tooth? My dad put a micro disk in my tooth?" I kept repeating it, I was stunned, shocked really. 'How had he put a micro disk in my tooth?!—and without my knowledge. He wasn't a dentist. Then it hit me, I remembered one trip to the dentist that required me getting knocked out with anesthesia. I didn't like it, but dad had insisted on it. So I agreed, and then I remember the right side of my mouth being sore for a week after that. _THE DISK WAS IN MY MOUTH?!_ I shouted inside my head, what was my dad thinking when he put it in there?! Obviously it's in a safe place, but couldn't he have at least told me?' I was knocked out of my thoughts when Zach screamed, "Cammie?!"

"Sorry, I, uh, zoned out there," I answered his frantic call.

"The whole disk can't be in my tooth, it's too big, even if it is a micro disk," I stated.

"You're right, part of it is in your mouth. The information on the employs is somewhere else, where that is, I don't know, probably at a very excluded corner of the CIA headquarters," he said honestly for a change.

"Let's worry about that latter, how'd you know about Solomon's safe house?" I asked changing the subject.

"He told me about it, in case something happened and I was with you, he told me to go here," he said in a duh voice.

"Oh," was all I could answer. I was still thinking about the micro disk, and how it could be in my tooth. I was disrupted again by Zach calling my name.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Fine, I'm fine," I lied.

"Lie," he simply said.

"Alright, I can't stop thinking about, HOW THE MICRO DISK IS IN MY TOOTH!" I screamed the last part.

"Shh, do you want the whole world to hear you?" He shushed me.

"We're in the middle of nowhere, Zach. No ones going to hear me," I told him.

"You never know," he reasoned.

"Let's just drop the whole thing. I'll try not to think about the disk and finish eating my sandwich," I said as I picked it up.

We finished eating and I scooted over to where Zach was, he had finished before me and decided to lie down and I joined him. Our hands united, and I moved my head so I was using Zach's stomach as a pillow. I looked up and the clouds where out, blocking the sun, making it colder. I shivered a little, and Zach started to move the picnic basket. I was wondering what he was doing until he shifted us over a little and moved the blanket on top of us.

My shivering stopped, and I was thankful for that. I saw Zach's arm move across my stomach to better my balance on him. This felt right, even if people where after me, and even if we where supposed to be in CoveOps class right now with Mr. Solomon drilling our brains, it felt right to be in his arms. I sighed, and I said, "This feels right, us, I mean, it feels right."

"Yeah," he simply agreed.

"What're you thinking about?" I asked him.

"I'm thinking about how lucky I am to have a girlfriend like you," he told me, and I blushed, but only a little, since my cheeks where already pink from the cold. I was silent, so he asked me, "What are _you _thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about how lucky I am to have a boyfriend like you," I said copying him, and then continued, "I know you're probably not going to like this, but when I was Josh, it didn't feel like this. This feels like love. I feel safe, like I can trust you, I don't have to have a cover or a cat named Susie, I can just be myself," I answered.

"Why would that make me unhappy? Now I know you're really over Josh," he said. Then it dawned on me, A) he just used Josh's real name and B) he was so totally jealous of Josh.

"You just said Josh."

"No I didn't, I said Jimmy," he denied.

"Yeah, whatever," I said while rolling over so my face, faced him.

Then I leaned in and kissed him, it was a soft kissed at first, but then he held my face closer to his, and we deepened the kiss. We broke apart and I shivered, suddenly getting colder, then I noticed the wind picked up. I looked up and sure enough, the clouds had rolled over the sun again, the first few drops of water splattered onto my face, it then turned into a full on down pour. I stood up, and Zach copied me, we grabbed the stuff and ran to the cabin's porch. Then I grabbed him around the waste, and he dropped the picnic basket and the blanket, I kissed him in the rain, my hands snaked up to his wet hair and I ran my fingers threw it. While he ran his hands up and down my back. We stopped, and I grabbed his hand while he grabbed the stuff and we went inside the house, soaking wet.

_**Sorry, sorry, sorrry! I know it took a real long time to get this chapter out!! So I tried to make it longer for you guys.--because I'm that nice. :)**** But I was stumped as to what to write next, plus I don't think I'm that good at writing romance... so hope that part didn't turn out to cheesy. I want at least 10 reviews before the next chapter comes... please, please, please?!!**_

_**(I also just got the second season of Gossip Girl, and low and behold, I open the case and they give me TWO disk fours!! I have no disk five!! I was so POed!!! ****And the third season starts today, so I now have to go back to walmart and be a pain... and I HATE doing that. But that's the only way I can be all caught up for the third season, because I've only seen half of the second. Anybody watch Gossip Girl, anyways?) **_

_**Anyways I'm done ranting, I really hope you liked this chapter... REVIEW PLEASE!!! **_

_**-Steph  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Part Two Day One at Safe House Solomon**

I called my mom to see how she was doing, and she told me not to worry about her. I told her that wasn't going to happen. She got really frustrated with me after that, she ordered me, "Not to worry about her, if you let your guard down for one second, you could be gone." Her tone was serious, and I grudgingly told her that I wouldn't worry about her.—LIE, total LIE. I felt so guilty, but how could I not worry about her? I mean what kind of daughter would I be if I didn't worry about her? We hung up after that point and Zach walked in, I walked over to him and hugged him. I buried my face in his shirt, and he gently stroked my hair.

I mumbled, "I don't care, I'm worried about her. I'm worried about the safety of our sisterhood."

"You shouldn't, your school is well protected. Besides the people are only after you, not your sisterhood," Zach said.

"What about Gillian Gallagher's decent?" I reminded him.

"That's long history, they're more interested in the disk now," he answered.

"How do you know?" I drilled him.

"Because they wouldn't have left and chased after us if they really wanted Gillian Gallagher's decent. They want you because of the disk." He concluded.

I sighed, still not satisfied, but I left it alone for the time being. We walked toward the couch and sat down on top of it. Zach's arm still around my waist and my head leaned into the crock of his shoulder. We stayed there for a couple of minutes in silence, then a silent alarm went off, there was a red light bulb flashing in the corner of the room. I turned and saw the same expression mirrored in his face, fear. We quickly ducked down, and crawled to the window, sitting so our where backs to it. There was a knock on the door, but we didn't move. The person knocked again, but didn't call out; we heard them move away from the door. There was a loud snap, and we crawled over to the bedroom that was straight ahead of the door, and got underneath the bed.

Another loud snap could be heard, it sounded like someone was breaking tree branches, we laid down on the floor, our breathing only coming in and out threw our noses. My hands slid back so they where against my thighs, I slowly reached over for Zach's hand and grabbed his, he squeezed my hand, reassuring me that he wasn't going anywhere. There was a loud crash coming in through the kitchen, our breathing stopped altogether, my head snapped in the direction of the sound and I heard footsteps coming towards us. One pair of feet came towards us first, black sneakers, and from what I could tell black pants. They moved around, checking every room. I heard one person say, "Clear," and move onto the next one, the same thing echoed threw out the house, "Clear." Then they came into the room we where in, they pulled back the bed skirt and pulled us out by our hair. I fought back a scream.

"Found 'em Stan, underneath the bed, hiding like little children," he sneered. He then continued to drag us by the hair to the kitchen table; he sat us down on the wooden chairs, and proceeded to tie us up. He let go of our hair and walked back to the counter, leaning against it for support.

I finally got a good look at him. I memorized every detail of his ugly face. He had blue eyes, caramel colored hair, a sneer plastered across his fat face, and a huge nose that took up most of his face. The guy he called Stan came over to us, he slapped me across the face, out of the corner of my eye I saw Zach wince. He moved onto Zach and punched him in the stomach. It was my turn to wince; Stan then knew our weakness, which was watching each other get tortured.

He finally backed up so I could memorize his face as well, he had salt and pepper colored hair, his eyes where a soft caramel color, he had a smaller nose than the guard did, and he had freckles all over him. His body structure was average, not to fat but to thin. His smile was pleasant, like we where old friends reuniting. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned up against the counter, with a confused look across his face.

"You two are it? Where's Solomon?" He finally asked.

"None of your business, who are you?" I snarled, Zach glanced over at me with a 'be cautions' look. I ignored him.

"Stanley Shuster," he answered my question.

"What do you want?" I ordered.

"I want you to tell us where the disk is located and where Joe Solomon might be hiding," Stan answered again.

"I don't know what you're talking about; Mr. Solomon is missing in action. Vanished," I spat at him.

"Give me the details of the disk or your little boyfriend gets it," he growled back.

I gulped, he got me. I looked over at Zach and he moved his eyes back and forth, telling me not to give in, even if it meant him dying. My eyes got really wide; they moved back and forth telling him I'd rather give them the disk than let that happen. We argued back and forth until I got smacked again.

"Hey!" I protested, then continued, "That's gonna leave a bruise!"

"Good, I hope your pretty little face is covered in bruises when I'm through with you," he spat; he stared at me for a few minutes before saying "Where IS the disk?"

"I already told you, you git, I don't know!"—I have no idea what a git is, but Bex said it one time when she got pissed off at someone, so it's probably some British term for idiot.

SLAM, he punched Zach in the stomach and the chair flew back against the wall, I winced as Zach let out a small groan. The chair landed sideways and Zach's head was hit the concrete. He threw his hand back again and I yelled, "STOP!" Before he could swing again, he looked over at me. "I'll- I'll tell you where the disk is, just don't hurt him anymore," I pleaded with tears starting to form in my eyes.

"You're learning, very good, now where is it?" He demanded.

"You'll have to untie me, and I can show it to you, there's no way I'll be able to direct you to the place," I answered him.

"Fine," he said defeated.

Once he untied me, I kicked him in the face with a well placed roundhouse, hitting him right above the eye where the skin is the softest. Therefore knocking him out unconscious for forty eight hours, the other guy had pulled a gun out of no where and pointed at my chest. I walked cautiously toward him, and he pulled the trigger back slightly. I kicked him in the stomach, catching him by surprise and the gun went off, I went splat on the floor just in time. The bullet whizzed by over head after I landed. The guy was flown backward and the gun spilled out of his hand, I grabbed it. He came at me, and the trigger accidentally went off, he went backwards and I stood there frozen in shock.

"Cammie!" Zach yelled at me, I was still dazed, so he yelled again; I shook my head and ran over toward him. I untied the rope that he was being tied down with, and we ran over to the guard. Zach checked his pulse, and looked under his shirt to where the bullet was. There was no pulse, and the bullet hit the heart straight on. I dropped the gun I was still holding and kicked it away from me, and I stared at the opposite wall, dazed, and frightened.

"What are we going to do now?" I whispered to Zach.

"I don't know," he responded just as shocked.

**Hey all! Sorry it took sooooo long to get this chapter out, and the fact that it's the shortest chapter yet. **

**As you know school started for most of us, and so did dance lessons. **

**So most of my nights are spent in front of a mirror with music blasting in my ears from all four corners of the room practicing my turn outs.**

**_I just wanna thank all my rea_ders, but I wanna aspeically thank all my _REVIEWERS!!! _**

**If you guys don't give me at least 10 more reviews, this story will get DISCONTINUED. I want everyone whose favorited/story alerted this story to REVIEW AT LEAST ONCE!! Plus I'm really busy, so reviewing would make me actually want to continue with the story.  
**

**_Please and Thank you!! :)_**

**(Oh and if you're looking for Gallagher Girls Book 4: I had to delete it because I used up my 15 limit thing. So PM me and I'll be glad to send it to your email.) :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**A Pool of Blood**

**(Sorry if you're squeamish, some of it's in detail.)  
**

The blood was now pooling around our feet now from his wound. I grimaced once my foot was completely subdued in the stuff. I swallowed back my bile as Zach reached back over to pull the guards shirt back down. He got up and moved around the kitchen looking for stuff to clean up the blood with while I just sat there staring at the dead body. --The body that I shot and then killed. I turned my head away from him and the bile that I swallowed earlier came back up and it made a new puddle on the floor. Zach whipped around at the sound and walked over to where I was still crouched. He rubbed my back affectionately and I just stumbled into his arms and started bawling my eyes out.

Normally I don't let go like that, I try and hide it and cry on my own, I try and stay strong for the people around me, but I couldn't hold it in any longer. I had after all just killed a living being, and that got to me —big time. He probably had a wife or husband and kids at home, like most people, and I just shot their dad and husband. Those thoughts raced across my mind and then I felt even worse because I thought about my dad, and how someone just took him away from me. I just did that to this person's family, I took him away from them. Before I knew it Zach had lifted me up and brought me over to the chair and sat me down, I had blood all over me from when the wound was first opened, including my hands, which where covered in it. My face had streaks of it on my cheeks from when I rubbed my tears. I was a red covered mess. Zach went and got a washcloth from the linen closet and wetted it, he came over and started washing my face and then continued onto my hands and the rest of my body. I was utterly grateful for having him with me, because if I was alone I probably would've stayed there until someone had come to pick me up.

Once he was done with the wash cloth he started picking up the mess around the body, and then he made a few phone calls, all the while I just sat there, looking at where the wound would be if the guys shirt was still up. Zach walked over to where I was and sat on the other side; I finally averted my eyes and stared at him.

"Solomon is picking us up at 4pm and taking us to another place to cool off. I think he said it might be his actual house. Who knows with him," Zach said.

I just nodded my head and looked back at the body; I have got to get a grip on myself! I'm acting like a complete twit. If I can't kill someone I'm in the wrong business, he was about to kill me, after all! I plumbed my head down on the table and turned it to the side, cooling my burning cheeks.

"Cam," Zach said hesitantly but stopped once he noticed that my eyes where still open.

"Look Cam, I know you don't want to talk about it now, but you'll have to sooner or later. He was about to kill you; if you hadn't killed him then I wouldn't be talking to you right now. It's over, once this guy is in C.I.A custody you'll be free from the Circle of Cavan. You won't have to run anymore, you can return to school and go to classes like before. These two where the last ones anybody would follow, no one else is going to come looking for you or the disk, the guy here will tell us the rest of the people in the Cavan and then we'll hunt them down and finish off every last one of them," Zach concluded.

"How do you know?" I whispered, lifting my head off the table to cool down the other cheek.

He let out a deep breath and continued; "because I was on a mission…" he trailed off. I lifted my head off the table and looked up at him, my eyes got really wide, and my breathing stopped all together.

"I was on a mission to protect you, at all costs. That meant going deep into the enemy's territory and becoming a double agent. They really thought I was working for them by giving them 'secrete information' about the C.I.A and the disk. I feed them a false trail saying you knew where the disk was, knowing you didn't know, that's why they where after you. Once you got kidnapped it got to much for me, I couldn't handle watching you get beaten, knowing it was my fault. It was quit a shocker for Scarlet to find me helping you escape, that's why she shot me. In their field traitors get killed, instead of being left to rot in jail like the C.I.A does," he finished his briefing and I just looked at him in shock. I couldn't comprehend the fact that all this had been some sort of mission for him. I wondered if any of our relationship was real. He opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again, and opened it.

"Towards the middle, they pulled me off the mission…" he trailed off for the second time that day.

"Why?" I whispered almost afraid of the answer.

"They pulled me off the mission because we got close to each other, to close, in there words. I was only supposed to stay your friend. I couldn't, I can't, I love you to much. They then told me to stay away from you because it would put you in more danger. I was selfish, I needed to be with you, so here we are, the real reason why you where so easily tracked, and why I know way too much for my own good, and why I was never really at Blackthorne last year but instead chasing McHenry and you at her Political rallies." he completed his story with a sigh.

"I'll understand if you hate me," he replied to my silence.

"Actually I think that's probably the most romantic thing I've ever heard, well the being pulled off the mission because you got to close with your subject, not the--well you know what I mean," I giggled back, laughing for the first time in a while.

He looked up at me and smiled a genuine smile for the first time in months. I returned the smile back and said, "I love you."

"I love you to," Zach responded with the smile still plastered across his face. "Now lets get the rest of this cleaned up before Solomon flips out."

"Good idea, the last thing we need is for Solomon to go bonkers," I remarked.

"Bonkers?" He asked.

"It's a Bex thing, to go crazy?" I responded in plain English, then continued, "I love some of the words she uses, so I stole some," I laughed, and we finished what he was doing before, only with me helping him this time. We cleaned up the mess on the floor, and got most of the stains out of the walls, the counters where sparkling and the floor shined. It was as if nothing had happened, the only indication that something had happened was a motionless body lying in the middle of the floor with blood splattered all over his chest.

I still felt horrible for shooting him, but talking with Zach had made things a tiny bit better. A few hours later four o'clock had arrived and Mr. Solomon was right on time, he looked from us, to the body, and back to us again. Then he noticed the guy that was still unconscious and checked his pulse, he nodded satisfied.

"He'll be out for a day or two, and then he'll wake up with a massive headache. I hit him right above the eye," I explained.

"Good, we'll get the rest of the people I brought with me to sort him out," he said while nodding to the guard's motionless form.

"Where are we going?" I asked him with my curiosity hidden from him.

"My old place for now, you'll give me full details of what happened on the way there. Once we're there we'll call your mother and see what to do from there," he answered.

I nodded my head and Zach and I grabbed our bags and headed out toward the car, climbing into the back seat. Zach and I sat next to each other, and I was soon asleep listening to him give verbatim of what happened to Mr. Solomon.

_**Hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**To those of you who have asked me to give you my book four, if you have your privet messages(PM) shut off, I can't reply to your emails. I think the emails I sent went straight to botfanfiction. So if you didn't recieve a copy of my book four, (And you asked for it) then PM again and turn your PM on so I can reply, or give me your email so i can send it via attachment form. (Since I write it in Microsoft then upload it to here) I'll be more than happy to send it to you. If you did get, then email me and let know. :)) Thanks again.**_

_**I think this will be the second to last chapter, seeing as things are slowing down... and you know about Zach's double agent thing. I'm thinking of doing a different story after this, but I'm not entirly sure. I might just stick one-shots, work on my writing, and then do another chapter story later on. Let me know if you want me to write a different chapter- story after this one in a review. **_

_**P.S: You guys where excellent on reviewing for the last chapter, hence the reason for this one!!! Thanks sooooooooo much for being patient with me, and loving my story, keep up the good work and go review, because you know I'll always review for you if you write stories and review for me. :))  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Our Hearts Beat as One**

It was exactly a four hour ride to Mr. Solomon's house and I had a two and half hour nap. I woke up to the sound of Solomon and Zach arguing about his orders to stay away from me, at that point I kind-a snapped at the both of them.

"YOU TWO JUST DON'T GET IT DO YOU?" I yelled at the pair of them, who in turn looked at me as if I had gone crazy. Although I must say, I think I had at that point.

Then I toned my voice down to dull roar as I continued to scold the both of them, "I probably would have been kidnapped even if Zach had been at the ranch. They brought thirty people with them; I was over whelmed within ten minutes into the fight. Two against thirty wouldn't have made much of a difference. I still would've been kidnapped. Zach can't stay away from me, and if he had, I would've found a way to see him anyways because I can't stay away from him, so what difference would it have made for him to follow orders anyways? None what so ever. So if you two would be so kind as to STOP YELLING AT EACH OTHER AND GET OVER IT! That would be appreciated," my mouth went into a small smile and I turned my head to look out the window. I heard them sigh and they kept quiet the rest of the ride. Eventually Zach drifted off to sleep and was drooling on my shoulder. I laughed silently as I whipped the spit off.

I kissed his nose and his eyes fluttered open, "We're here," I whispered in his ear.

"Ugh," was all he responded before falling back asleep on my shoulder. So I tried to wake him up again; shaking his shoulders slightly. Except this time he swatted my hand away. I licked his cheek and he sat bolt up. "Ugh! Gallagher girl, why'd you lick me?" He asked disgusted but smiling at the same time.

"Because you wouldn't wake up," I told him.

"Next time I'll be sure to wake up the first time," he said smirking.

"Good, because next time I wont be so nice," I told him, using his signature smirk against him.

We walked toward the house, it was beautiful. The lawn was manicured, the color was a golden yellow, and it had a short stone wall running around the edge of the property line. Street lights shone all around, so it made seeing in the dark a lot easier. A couple of trees lingered in the front lawn, and a fountain was sprouting water in the middle of it all. The walk way to the front door was short and we where up stairs in our room in no time. I took a quick shower and put my pj's on.

The all school exam was supposed to be tonight, but I was excused due to the Cavan being after me and having been chased out of my own school. Now that they where finished, I was to be going back to school after this weekend. They wanted me to relax after having such a stressful year. So being ordered not to do school work or any other kind of physical education was fine by me. After all, once the all school exam is over with, it's the summer holiday the following Tuesday.

"Hey, I was thinking that we should do a movie marathon and talk," Zach said as I came down the stairs freshly washed and finally with a new outfit on.

"Great," I said. Then I added with a grin, "It's a date!"

He smiled remembering our first semester of junior year. We walked down to what appeared to be a finished basement. We heard movement and figured we better move cautiously toward the noise. It only turned out to be Mr. Solomon cleaning up the breakfast nock.

"Hi guys," Mr. Solomon said without even turning around, we had been so quiet to! 'Damn he's good,' I thought to myself.

"Hi Mr. Solomon, I was wondering if we could use your projector for a movie marathon," Zach asked.

"Sure, I'll be out of your hair in a minute. I just have to make a few quick calls and tell your mother we've arrived safely. I'm sure she'll let you stay here until the end of term. Then you'll have to make up the work you missed during summer sch"— he stopped suddenly and then swore in fursi, he then went on as if nothing happened, "I'm supposed to let your mother tell you that. You didn't hear a thing."

"I'm gonna have to go to summer school?" I shouted at him.

"Yes and so will Zach here. So you two can suffer together, with me as your teacher for everything." Mr. Solomon answered and smiled his perfect model smile.

"Oh well in that case, that's not so bad." I turned and saw Zach look down at me.

He smiled at me and said in a very annoyed voice, "You know you're lucky I really love you, Gallagher Girl. Other wise I'd be pretty upset about having to make up my school work during my summer vacation. Not that my summer is entertaining in the slightest."

I laughed lightly at that statement, and we walked over to the couch and sat down.

The movie started and the credits where rolling, we where watching the newest James Bond movie. I looked over at Zach and he looked at me, we inched closer to each other and began kissing. We broke apart and I scooted closer to where he was and rested my head on his chest. He stroked my arm absent mildly and I asked him, "What do you normally do over the summer vacation?"

His voice was strained as he responded, "I spend it at Blackthorne, occasionally I go with Grant and Jonas on their vacations, but sometimes I try not to and let them have time with their parents. All of my other family is gone, so this is all I have left."

"Oh," I frowned, not very happy with that answer. 'I wish we had met earlier, and then you wouldn't have to spend your summers alone in a big building. You could've come with me to my grandparent's ranch.' I thought in my head as we watched James Bond jump in the passenger seat of another car and turn his upper body around so he was shooting at his pursers. My head lifted up and slowed back down as Zach's chest kept in tune with his breathing. Our hearts were beating as one, and everything seemed at peace in the world for once.

"Cammie," Zach asked with a hint of nerves in his voice.

"Yes?" I whispered back.

Before Zach answered, his head moved down to where my head was and he whispered in my ear, "I just wanted to tell you that I love you." I looked up at him, his face was upside down from mine and I smiled, and turned my body around so it was facing him. My knees near his legs which where still sprawled out on the couch, my hands resting on his hips to keep my balance. Our noses where touching and I opened my mouth and whispered, "I love you to." Then I kissed him. It was by far the most passionate kiss we've ever had; things had taken a turn and it got hot and heavy. We both needed to stop because we needed air and our skin was swimming in drops of sweat. My shirt had landed somewhere on the ground and I had taken his off and I could see his six pack as clear as day. I blushed when he caught me looking. He asked "You like that Gallagher Girl?" I smacked him lightly on the arm for embarrassing me, but I responded shocking him, "Yeah, actually I do." He was caught off guard, and I smirked at him.

"Hey, using my own smirk against me is not cool, Gallagher Girl." He replied frowning.

"That's too bad for you, now isn't it?" I said still smirking.

"I guess so," he said leaning in and taking my hips to his with his strong arms. We started kissing again, this time making the kiss deeper. Our hands rubbing all over each others body. Our bodies moved in sync without having to think about it, it was like we were made for each other. It was like a scene straight out of a romantic movie. Then we heard an explosion and broke apart, I looked at him and he looked at me, and we both looked at the screen and realized it had been the movie. The warehouse had been blown apart and the smoke filled the screen with the get away car zooming in front. We sighed and I slipped my shirt on while he got to keep his off. My head replaced it's self where it was before the kissing began and we acted as though nothing had happened between us.

The night wore on, and before we knew it we had fallen asleep together on the couch. Mr. Solomon came down to get us at ten the following morning and told us to get ready because the school had called in a favor and we needed to be back where we belonged, even though it wasn't the end of the term yet.

The helicopter ride took four hours, thirty two minutes, and fifteen seconds. In those four hours Zach and I managed to get on top of one another in a comfortable position and sleep peacefully. It wasn't easy, but we managed it. It landed on the helicopter pad that took us to D.C so long ago. Zach grabbed my hand and we exited to a crowd of cheers and a mixture of girls and boys standing along the wall. I guess word had gotten around to what we had done. I looked at Zach for reassurance and he smiled at me as we walked towards the double doors, the crowd had gathered around us then and we got patted on, hugged, and a lot of people chorused welcome back, as we walked our way through. Towards the end of the walk the crowd parted and let us through the double doors, and down the hall of history to my mother's office.

_**Okay, I lied. I'm making another chapter this one because I just can't think of a way to end this story. **_

_**P.S: I have a poll set up on my profile and I was hoping that you guys would take the time out and answer the question there.**_

_**Before you ask, it's about dance, and three songs I can't decide from. You can listen to anyone of them on youtube. I checked. :) **_

_**Oh and as for those of you who want to read G.G4 I can't seem to get the email thing working, so I'll try and re-post the story, and let you guys read it that way.**_

_**Don't forget to REVIEW please!!!! You guys are great!!!  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**A new Beginning**

She was sitting in her chair behind the desk as we walked in, her chin rested on her intertwined fingers, and her elbows rested on her paper calendar that took up the majority of her desk. Her face held a pleasant smile, and she stood up as I closed the door behind me. "Oh Cam!" She gushed, and strolled over to hug me. Then she surprised us both and went over to Zach and hugged him too. She whispered something in his ear, but I didn't quit catch it. I'll have to get it out of him when she's not around, I figured in my head.

She headed back to her desk, and we took a seat on the black leather sofa that I was so used to sitting on. Zach's hand was still inside mine, and I squeezed it for reassurance and he squeezed back. She sighed as she both looked at us. "I'm really proud of you guys. You just solved the biggest mystery in the world. With the man that you have just given to us, the Circle of Cavan will be finally finished, and you can both go on leading normal lives. Well, as normal spy lives can get," she finished while laughing lightly at the little joke she had made. We both smiled at her, she continued, "Although I'm sad to announce that you two have got a lot of work to make up over the summer. So your holiday will be cut short, you'll be back here at the school in two weeks time," She stopped and drew a breath then she started again, "Zach you'll be staying with Cammie's Grandmother with Cammie, if that's alright with you. We figure it'd be easier to pick you both up at the same place, instead of traveling halfway around the world." Zach responded by nodding gratefully, not saying anything.

"That's pretty much all I have to say, except I'd like a privet word with Cammie if you don't?" She asked looking at Zach. He nodded and got up to leave the office, he stopped once he pulled the office door opened and said, "I'll be waiting by Gallagher's sword when you're finished. I thought we could go find Grant, and all them after word."

"Sure, that sounds great," I replied with smile.

He left and it was just my mom and I in the small office. She moved over to the couch and she hugged me again. "Cam, I'm so happy you're safe. You have no idea how worried I've been. If you need to talk about anything, just know that my ears are open and my mouth closed until you're done," my mom whispered in my ear as we stood there embracing. My eyes had started to water at that point, so all I did was nod my head, afraid that speak would loose me. When she finally let go of me, I locked her eyes in mine and I spoke the words I've been dying to ever since this whole thing started, "I love you, mom. Just remember that." Her eyes started watering as well, and we where both in a water-fest as we hugged each other again. It felt good to finally be home, and in my mothers arms.

"Your friends are probably wondering what's taking you so long," she said.

I stood up and walked towards the door. "I love you." I said one last time before the afternoon switched over to the start of the evening.

"I love you too," my mom replied as she stood up and walked to her bathroom to fix herself up before leaving for dinner.

I walked out and I saw Zach sitting beneath the podium of where Gallagher's sword was stored. His knees where bunched up to his chest, and his chin was resting in between the notch his knees made. He looked up when he heard me come out. He stood up and came over to me, he hugged me and I hugged him back. We stood there for a few minutes before taking each others hands and walking towards my dorm room.

We threw the door open and before we could do anything, we where engulfed by five pairs of arms. I was struggling for breath by the time Bex had got around to hugging me. "Guys!" I yelled, and they all stopped to look at me. "I can't breathe!" I answered they're surprised looks. They all laughed at me and I took Zach and we walked to my bed and got down, with the five of them following us in toe.

"So was it awesome?" Bex asked immediately, not giving time for breathing.

"You could say that," I replied with no emotion in my voice, remembering the dead body of the person I had killed. She looked a bit shocked at my response and so I continued to tell them the story. They where all shocked and kind of amazed at me all at the same time. I shrugged my shoulders in a non-caring way. Fooling them all, until I looked in Zach's eyes and he nodded, telling me he knew I was faking. By the time we knew it, it was time for bed, so Zach and his buddies went back to their dorm, and we went and did our nightly routines. The rest of the semester went by in a blur, we went to classes and we did our homework, and we spent time with each other in the evening doing the things we wanted too. It all happened so fast, the end of the year dinner was already upon us. We arrived in the great hall just in time to see my mom stand up at the podium to give her final speech.

"This year has been the most interesting year yet. Some of our pupils have already faced the real life experience we are training you for. They just escaped with their lives in tack. I want each and every one of you to play it safe this summer. Well, as safe as you can be while your spies in training," she laughed lightly and the rest of the school joined her, she stopped and it went silent, "We don't want any causality's to come back to. With that being said, I hope you all are packed for tomorrow, and you have a fantastic summer." She finished her speech and sat back down at the teachers table. I looked across at Zach and knew that the words where meant mostly for us. He grinned back, and we ate our dinner in silence.

Time flew by us once more and dinner finished, we walked back to our dorm rooms and fell asleep. A waiting tomorrow morning to be the best day of the year.

The morning arrived and it brought rain with it. The rain pelted the building's roof top and a pinging noise could be heard all the way down in the lowest sub-level. The group woke up to a thunderous boom and a floor shaking lighting bolt. It was the worst storm yet.

"I guess this summer is going to prove to be the most difficult yet," I sighed as we trudged our suitcases down stairs. They nodded in agreement, Zach and I headed towards our limo after we said our goodbyes, and we drove off into the brewing storm.

_**I know, another story comes to an end. I think the ending sucks, so I might rewrite it. I just DIDN'T know how to end it. So I ended it like I did. **_

_**Tell me what you think in a review. I don't know if I'll write another story. I might just go back to reading them, let me know if you want me to write another story, or if you have any ideas as for what I could write. Please remember to vote on my poll in my profile. Thank you everyone. :) You've made writing worth while with all your reviews.  
**_


End file.
